The Raging Beast Within
by ChristineFrollophile
Summary: Don't make Frollo angry.  You would not like him when he's angry...except for his fans, they'll love it! XD


A/N: The inspiration for this story came from the fact that many fans, myself included, find Frollo incredibly attractive when he gets angry. Something is just so sexy about that. I also was inspired to do this due to the one artist on deviantART .com/. She has been drawing Frollo turning into a werewolf. Okay, that is because of a full moon, but still, the idea of him expanding through his clothing, rage growing within him, smashing everything that stands in his way and so on. Gee, can you guess what other genre inspired me as well, haha! I might continue with this story, but for now it is just a fun little one-shot. Enjoy! =) Characters belong to Victor Hugo and Disney. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

January sixth, 1482, the Festival of Fools...a day that Judge Frollo would remember for a very long time. It was the day he discovered the enchanting gypsy beauty, Esmeralda. From the moment he first gazed upon her he knew he would never be the same. The need to make her his was growing by the second. He had tried to retain some kind of control once she claimed sanctuary in Notre Dame, thinking he had her right where he wanted her, but then the unthinkable occurred: she escaped. A slow building rage began within him. Vowing he would burn down all of Paris was merely the start of his madness. There was blood on the full moon that night, which seemed to have a strange effect on him. The judge could feel a strange sensation forming inside him at the height of his rage, but the moment he collapsed in front of the fireplace it cooled down. Little did he know how much of a change this new sensation would cause for him.

The following day began his reign of terror as he and his soldiers searched every inch of Paris to locate the gypsy girl. His rage continued to grow the more the day wore on and well into the evening. Frollo rode back in through the city gates wearily, but annoyed when informed there still was no sign of Esmeralda anywhere. That strange sensation was beginning to course through him, but when his anger subsided briefly so did the feeling. At first he did not think much of this sensation until the sound of tolling bells jarred his thoughts: Quasimodo!

As he ventured up the stone steps to the bell tower he felt strangely calm. Even while facing his misshapen ward he still maintained a sense of coolness, but then something snapped within him. On Quasimodo's little village was a new addition, a little Esmeralda doll. Immediately he confronted him about it, much to his surprise the hunchback did not deny it. It of course only infuriated him further. Rage exploded through him so deeply. That strange sensation from the night before also appeared, but it seemed to grip him much harder this time. He began knocking the toy village about, yelling out towards the hunchback. The sensation grew stronger as his rage grew. He began to breathe heavily when the feeling within him felt so strange. Something was definitely taking over. Quasimodo stared wide-eyed at his master when he noticed his eyes seemed to change color. They went from their usual granite shade to an unnatural white. It then shifted to a dark-greenish shade. Frollo staggered back, clutching his face as the sensation continued through him. It had him completely consumed, there was no turning back now. Quasimodo stepped back a little, glancing briefly at the table where Phoebus was still lying underneath. There was the distinct sound of fabric ripping that made the hunchback immediately stare in horror. The judge's muscles and body were beginning to expand. With only a few seconds to spare Frollo peeled off his regal judicial robes, but it was the only clothing he was able to save. A frightening transformation began.

**"Noo...NOOO..."**

As Frollo cried out his voice changed to a animalistic growl. The purple body suit underneath continued to stretch and expand as his muscles grew. With his back to the hunchback, he could see the fabric split as if it were unable to contain him. His skin began to change color to a greyish/greenish hue. Quasimodo was able to pull Phoebus from the table while the judge continued to have his back turned. He had no idea how it was happening, but he knew he had to get both the captain and himself out of there. The transformation continued; the judge had now doubled in size. The purple body suit could no longer contain him, it was shredded, barely clinging to him as his bulging muscles ripped through. The black britches stretched and expanded as his legs and thighs grew. His leather boots could also not withstand the strain of his foot growth.

Through all this the gypsy girl had not run off like she said she would. She had the other gypsies take Djali down the south tower. She had planned to leave as well, but felt compelled to stay to make sure Quasimodo would be all right. Hiding outside the bell tower she witnessed everything in wide-eyed horror, unable to believe what she was seeing. The transformation had completed, Frollo was now a huge greyish-green, hulking creature. His features only slightly resembled how he used to look, but were much more larger. It gave him the appearance of some neanderthalic beast. With a loud growl he grabbed the remainder of his clothing off his smooth chiseled body and flung it down with such force. Quasimodo was dragging a weak Phoebus towards the stairs, but was spotted by the creature. Frollo began growling and smashing up the table and furniture as he advanced towards them.

**"No, master, please!"**

Quasimodo pleaded as the creature lunged towards them. Esmeralda could not stay concealed forever. It frightened her terribly, but she could not put her friends in danger. Frollo flexed his greyish-green muscles and growled as he moved towards the source of his rage. Seeing Phoebus only intensified his anger. Knocking Quasimodo easily to the side he grabbed at Phoebus, who still was weak, but his eyes snapped wide at the monster before him. Frollo's hulking form hauled the captain upward with one large arm and roared at him. Before he could do anything further Esmeralda ran forward, crying out to stop. All three turned to see the gypsy girl. Frollo growled as his eyes locked on her, which made her step back. Even through the transformation he knew who she was. Tossing aside Phoebus like some rag doll the monster advanced right on the dancer.

**"Frollo...no, wait..."**

Frollo cornered the girl up against the wall, grabbing at her waist. She suddenly felt very faint as the hulking creature pulled her closer towards him. She pressed on his massive chest, trying to free herself, but it proved to be futile. Frollo snarled towards her as he swept her up into his arms. Quasi and a weakened Phoebus could do nothing but look on. Trying to stop this creature would prove to be very foolish. With the gypsy girl laying inert in his arms, Frollo stalked off down the stairs.

A/N: So, like I said, I may just leave this as a one-shot. Anything further might turn out to be too corny, lol!


End file.
